


out of your hair and into your heart

by jingyeoms



Category: GOT7
Genre: 2jae if u squint, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Mark - Freeform, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Hair Dyeing, Hair-pulling, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Top Jinyoung, except there kinda is plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 03:10:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13871856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jingyeoms/pseuds/jingyeoms
Summary: “You know, Mark, you really need to stop dyeing your hair. Because if you get any more handsome, I’m gonna have to fuck you.” Jinyoung states this so matter-of-factly that Mark chokes on his food, shocked at how casually his roommate had said that despite the slightly hungry look in his eyes.





	out of your hair and into your heart

**Author's Note:**

> christ i'm sorry. this is my pathway into being more okay with writing smut (my friend made me do it). i don't think it's too terrible, but it's definitely not anything i've ever written before (peep versace on the floor, which was mediocre--) so i'm not as... great at it. but i'm trying. i hope you continue to follow me on my smut writing journey. also, yes, jinyoung is top. i know versace was a bttm!jinyoung fic, but i have evolved and... how can jinyoung not be top. that's it. i'll let you read.

“You know, Mark, you really need to stop dyeing your hair. Because if you get any more handsome, I’m gonna have to fuck you.” Jinyoung states this so matter-of-factly that Mark chokes on his food, shocked at how casually his roommate had said that despite the slightly hungry look in his eyes. 

Mark doesn’t constantly change his hair color to get fucked per se, he just gets bored of things easily and likes trying new things, and this time around he’d transitioned from a fiery red to a soft, strawberry blonde, his golden locks complimenting his bright smile, and his hair just at a length above his eyes. Jinyoung was out of town when he’d bleached it, and those were the last words Mark expected to hear from him when he came home.

But he definitely doesn’t have a problem with Jinyoung’s comment. Not a single one.

Except for the fact that he  _ just _ went blonde, and as badly as he wants Jinyoung to fuck him, and if changing his hair color will do that for him, he wants to keep the blonde a little longer for his own sake. “Gosh, Jinyoungie,” he chokes out a cough, shaking his head, cheeks flushed red and body tingling, “don’t say things like that when I’m eating.”

Jinyoung only laughs and shakes his head, checking his watch and standing up, swinging his bag over his shoulder. “Seriously, though. You need to stop. It’s tempting me.” His tongue swipes over his lips, and Mark unconsciously gulps at the sight, quickly pushing those thoughts to the back of his mind. “I’m going to class. I’ll catch ya later. Boys’ night tonight.” 

**To: Jaeboom**

**DOES JINYOUNG MESS AROUND AND SAY THINGS LIKE HE WANTS TO FUCK YOU**

**To: Makeu**

**no??? wtf are you on about**

**To: Jaeboom**

**JINYOUNG JUST TOLD ME TO STOP DYEING MY HAIR OR ELSE HE’LL HAVE TO FUCK ME**

**WHAT DOES THAT MEAN**

**To: Makeu**

**clearly he wants to fuck**

**i thought you guys were already fucking**

**To: Jaeboom**

**NO????**

**To: Makeu**

**can you calm the fuck down with the caps**

**To: Jaeboom**

**sorry**

**i just**

**so he doesn’t just say that to everyone???**

**To: Makeu**

**no wtf**

**To: Jaeboom**

**ok thanks for participating in this survey**

Mark’s entire body heats up as he thinks of Jinyoung being so turned on by his hair, pinning him up against a door and threading his fingers through his blonde locks, lips sucking a pretty purple in to his jaw and neck to contrast his hair and -- fuck. Mark has a class in ten minutes and he’s sitting around thinking of Jinyoung fucking him. 

He’ll have to do something about it. It being Jinyoung’s temptation to fuck him, not the tent in his pants that he definitely set himself up for. “Fuck.” He curses out loud, knowing he has to leave the apartment now or else he’ll be late for class. He runs his own fingers through his hair, hoping that stepping out into the cold, brittle air will kill his boner and allow him to continue with his day.

Mark gets home first, because Jinyoung’s class is three hours long, and Mark’s is only one, and he takes the opportunity of their friend groups’ boys night out to dress up a little more than he usually does, throwing on a white dress shirt and leaving three buttons open, skin-tight blue, ripped jeans, and he styles his hair to look casual, but not unkempt. (But before all this, he gets off thinking of Jinyoung, three fingers tucked inside of him, Jinyoung’s name spilling from his lips, because he’s trying to get fucked tonight.) He looks at himself in the mirror in satisfaction, hoping it’s enough to get Jinyoung rolling, knowing the boy would be in for a surprise when he arrives at their selected restaurant. 

He can see Jinyoung through the glass windows, looking pretty as ever with his round glasses perched on his nose, and he’s laughing at something Jackson said, hand covering his mouth and eyes wrinkled meticulously. Mark joins them, taking the empty seat they left for him across from Jinyoung, and he pretends not to see the glint in the younger boy’s eye as their friends hoot and holler.

“Wow, Mark, cleaned up today, on what occasion?” Jaebum wiggles his eyebrows knowingly, eyes shifting between him and Jinyoung, who, by the way, his chewing on his lower lip, eyes trained on Mark, but he quickly snaps out of it, remembering the rest of their friends are there, and he can’t just devour Mark the way he wants to. 

Mark shrugs. “Just felt like it, you know. You guys all show up to boys night looking like snacks and I usually look like I’ve just rolled out of bed.”

“Well I appreciate your improvement and effort. Although you really don’t have to try so hard to impress, Mark.” Jinyoung quips, rolling his eyes playfully and averting them to look at the meat on the grill rather than Mark, because there’s at least something that looked equally as delicious as him.

Mark blushes intensely -- usually compliments from Jinyoung are nothing to him, but he can’t get the idea of the boy being attracted to him out of his mind -- patting at his cheeks and taking a long sip from his water to cool himself down. “Well thank you, Jinyoungie, I appreciate your appreciation greatly.” He grabs a piece of meat, putting it into his mouth and moaning ceremoniously, sucking on the chopsticks subconsciously to get the extra soy sauce.

Jaebum doesn’t miss the way Jinyoung curses under his breath, and he laughs to himself. Their night is as it always is, filled with laughter and  _ constantly _ getting shushed by other customers and staff, Mark becomes so exhausted from laughter that he’s leaning on Yugyeom tiredly, listening to the story Jackson is telling about his week. 

When it gets late and the restaurant is about to close, the boys stumble out, drunk on laughter and life, not a single one of them having had a sip of alcohol, as they weren’t much of public drinkers. They all go their separate ways eventually, the clock at midnight as Jinyoung climbs into the passenger seat of Mark’s car and they drive back to their shared apartment.

The car ride is quiet other than the music that Jinyoung is playing -- the rule of thumb is, as long as Jinyoung is in Mark’s car, he’s in charge of the aux cord. Usually Jinyoung plays all his favorite ballads and Kpop artists, but he has a particular taste for English R&B tonight, and Mark can’t help but read into it.

Jinyoung stops a song to play Chris Brown’s  _ Take You Down _ , and Mark swallows thickly as soon as the familiar chorus begins to play. He keeps his eyes on the road, not wanting to look at Jinyoung, else he’d probably crash the car and get neither of them laid that night. “Jinyoungie, do you know what this song is saying?” He’s not an idiot -- of course Jinyoung knows, his English is the best of all the actual Koreans of their friend group, and Jackson has definitely done a great job over the years teaching Jinyoung about all the vulgar and nitty gritty parts of the English language. But he asks anyway, because he wants to hear Jinyoung’s response.

Except he gets nothing but a hum, and that frustrates him further. 

The climb up the stairs to the apartment feels excruciatingly long, especially with Jinyoungs pert ass right in front of his face (an odd concept, considering he’s a total sub, but it’s nice to ogle at), and all the words of the songs Jinyoung was playing in the car on repeat in his head. 

He doesn’t even have time to slip off his shoes by the time Jinyoung his slamming him up against the door, a dark look in his eyes as he brings his hands up to tangle in Mark’s hair. “You really need to stop, Mark. I won’t be able to control myself.” He growls, and Mark can feel the noise travel down his spine, and he bites back the moan that threatens to escape when Jinyoung’s fingers tighten in his locks.

“Who’s telling you to control yourself?”

Jinyoung lunges forward and attacks Marks lips hungrily, and the ache that Mark gets in his back from being pressed up against the door numbs, because the kiss and feel of Jinyoung’s lips on his own is so dizzying and delicious. “Fuck, Mark.” Jinyoung whispers when he pulls away. “You really had to look like a whole meal tonight, do you know how hard it was for me not to just crawl underneath the table and suck you off? When I told you to watch how handsome you were getting, I meant it, and you fucked with me and,” Jinyoung practically moans, “shit.”

“I fucked with you because I’m trying to get  _ fucked. _ You said you’d fuck me, so when are you going to do it?” Mark taunts him and wraps his arms around Jinyoung’s neck seductively, licking his lips and staring up at him with a lust-clouded gaze. 

Jinyoung tugs at his hair, and Mark doesn’t bother to suppress his moans, this one soft and drawn out. “You like that?” Jinyoung hums and does it again, and he moans shamelessly again, whimpering and glancing up at Jinyoung to ask for a kiss. Jinyoung complies, kissing him hotly and passionately, slipping his tongue inside and continuing to knot his fingers in Mark’s blonde tuft.

He whines when Jinyoung stops kissing him and slips his fingers out of his hair to drag him to his bedroom, hands working on unbuttoning his shirt in the meantime. They tumble onto the bed, Mark’s shirt completely unbuttoned so his chest is revealed, and Jinyoung admires him for a few moments before working down his chest and stomach, wanting to worship every inch of the elder’s body. 

Mark just keeps whining, whimpering, and moaning as Jinyoung kisses and touches his body, growing harder in his tight jeans that it almost hurts. But he doesn’t say anything yet and just relishes in the feeling of Jinyoung’s lips on his skin, hot and fleeting, but longing.

Jinyoung lingers above the waistband of Mark’s jeans, allowing his hands to brush up against the tent slightly as he unbuttons them, leaning down and undoing the zipper with his teeth, his nose nudging at Mark’s, at this point, already hard cock.

Jinyoung eventually nudges him to lift his hips so he can slip off his pants, immediately mouthing him over his boxers, wetting the cloth completely. “Not quite as thrilling as sucking you off underneath a table while all our friends are around but,” he slips Mark’s boxers down, freeing him from the constraint, “it’ll have to do.” He draws his tongue over his lips, leaning forward and kissing the tip, chuckling lowly at the mewl he receives in return. 

“You’re a fucking tease.”

“And you’re not?” Jinyoung wraps his lips around the head of Mark’s cock before he can even respond, sinking down slowly and taking him in as far as he can. He hums lowly, slowly and teasingly beginning to bob his head up and down, flicking his tongue out every so often. He drinks in all of Mark’s moans, finally fulfilling his fantasy of blowing Mark to its fullest. 

All Mark can do is let out a stream of curses that mix with moans, head thrown back and hands buried in Jinyoung’s dark, chocolaty locks. He opens his eyes, and unexpectedly makes eye contact with the man who is looking up at him lustfully and hungrily as he sucks him off. He bucks his hips as best as he can, but Jinyoung is steps ahead of him as he pins him down to the bed. He pulls off slowly, looking up at Mark with teasing eyes and smirking at him when his mouth is free. 

“Fuck you.”

“And that is just what I plan to do. Come on, did you really want to come before I even started to fuck you?” Jinyoung laughs and begins to strip down from his own clothing, Mark watching him eagerly and thirstily, precum dripping from the tip as he witnesses the scene in front of him. 

Mark pretty much gasps as soon as Jinyoung slips out of his boxers, and he’s damned, because it’s so  _ pretty _ . Jinyoung is perfect in every aspect at this point, his face is gorgeous and to die for, his body is built, and his dick looks like it’ll do the job right, and would probably be temptingly heavy on his tongue. He moans. 

“Like what you see?”

“Hurry up and fuck me.” Mark whines, sitting up and getting to crawl over to Jinyoung and sit right down in his lap, but he’s stopped by Jinyoung’s big hands on his shoulders, pushing him to lay back down. He smirks playfully and spreads Mark’s legs, a pleased hum leaving his lips at how willing Mark is. 

He leans over to the drawer and grabs lube and a condom, slicking his fingers up and teasing Mark’s rim with his middle finger. “Don’t fucking tease, Jinyoung, I’ve literally been waiting for you all day.”

Jinyoung just laughs and pushes his finger in, earning a moan from Mark almost immediately. “That was surprisingly easy.”

Mark glares at him, pushing back on his finger in attempt to coax the younger man to slip another one in. “I was planning on getting you to fuck me tonight, you think I wouldn’t prepare? Maybe you should hurry up and get inside me.”

Mark officially hates how hot he finds snarky Jinyoung. “Really?” He slips another finger in and Mark fucks onto them, “because you seem like you’d be perfectly content like this.” 

“Well I’m not.” He deadpans, purposefully clenching around Jinyoung’s fingers to give him a taste of how much better it would be if his dick was inside of him. “So if you don’t fuck me within the next five minutes, I’m going back to my room.”

Jinyoung pulls his fingers out, kneading the cheeks of Mark’s ass before speaking, his voice low and demanding. “Hands and knees.”

Mark obliges, lewdly exposing himself to Jinyoung as he turns over, waiting impatiently and wiggling his ass to tempt Jinyoung. Jinyoung hums contently, and Mark can hear the sound of the foil wrapper of the condom ripping, and he looks back to watch Jinyoung slip it around his cock. 

The squirting noise of the lube is wet, and Jinyoung spreads extra on Mark’s entrance, the smaller boy shivering at the cold. “Ready?”

“Yes. Hurry the fuck up.”

Jinyoung doesn’t waste a second and pushes into Mark slowly, drinking in the sound of his moans that don’t stop even in the moment that he completely bottoms out. “Shit, hyung.” 

Jinyoung pulls Mark up by his hair, and Mark lets out a surprised yelp, and most definitely not out of pain. Jinyoung holds him up with one hand on his body while the other tugs at his hair, and he begins to fuck into him slowly and surely. 

Mark is completely shameless, glad that their apartment is at the end of the hall, and Jinyoung’s room is the one furthest away from the neighbors next door. He doesn’t hold back and Jinyoung loves it, taking the opportunity to tighten his grip in his hair and fuck into him harder.

“Fuckfuckfuck, Jinyoung, there  _ oh my God _ .” 

Jinyoung’s grip loosens a bit unconsciously as he thrusts harder into Mark, pounding against his prostate to elicit more salacious moans from his roommate. He sucks a hickey into his neck, adjusting his hold on Mark’s hair, his other hand sliding down to stroke Mark’s cock.

Mark just curses, alternating between fucking back onto Jinyoung’s cock and thrusting into his hand, whines and whimpers that Jinyoung has now added to his list of favorite sounds passing through his lips. 

“Shit,  _ shit _ , Jinyoung,” Mark’s breath hitches at a particularly deep thrust, and it doesn’t help that Jinyoung keeps pulling at his hair, “I’m close, I’m gonna–”

“Cum for me, hyung.” He whispers, heightening every working part of his body to drive Mark to the edge, and he can feel the knot in his own stomach tightening. 

Without a warning, Mark’s erection twitches, spurting out the warm white liquid in short bursts, and Mark comes down from his own high as Jinyoung reaches his, thrusts erratic until the moment he cums, thrusting particularly hard and staying inside before riding out his orgasm. 

Mark complains when Jinyoung pulls out, collapsing on the bed in ecstasy, body slightly sheen with sweat and scalp slightly sore from all the pulling. He doesn’t even notice Jinyoung’s weight leaving the bed until he comes back, wiping him down with a wet washcloth and collapsing next to him.

They don’t exchange a word, as they both knock out completely, Jinyoung getting comfortable in his roommate’s arms. 

Jinyoung wakes first, and although the one that was topping last night, he lays comfortably as the little spoon, a blush creeping up his cheeks as he remembers everything that went down. He really had no self control – ideally he wished his first time with Mark would be soft and sweet, it would be after he confessed his feelings, and hypothetically, Mark returned them, they would kiss for what felt like hours before delicately stripping off their clothes and making love.

But sometimes, the reality doesn’t meet up to our expectations, and Jinyoung is perfectly content with the fact that he fucked Mark into oblivion, because he just looked  _ that _ good. Although in a state of bliss now, he does indeed realize that this is probably something they need to talk out. 

Mark stirs awake almost a half hour after Jinyoung, not even flinching at their intimate and near-romantic position. It isn’t until Jinyoung speaks that he realizes what they’d done without any discussion at all. 

“We have to talk.” 

Mark hums sleepily, peeling his eyes open to look at Jinyoung, loving his disheveled hair and the way his naked skin looks in the sunlight. “Talk.” 

“What was last night?”

“A really  _ really _ good fuck.” Mark sits up and rubs his eyes, chuckling, aware that that isn’t really the answer Jinyoung is looking for. “I mean, I dunno. What do you want it to be?”

His voice is hoarse and raspy, and it adds onto Jinyoung’s list of his favorite sounds, as well as turn-ons. In any other situation, his sexual desire would probably rouse, but he’s too focused on coming to a conclusion. “Well I mean – obviously I was sexually frustrated because you’re so handsome, and you just keep getting more handsome, I wanted to fuck you so bad and I did,” he shrugs, “but, I uh, I guess I like you. And I would really like if it were something more than just a casual fuck.” 

“Okay, because I’m really not the type to kiss a casual fuck.” Mark grins shyly despite his words, eyes not knowing where to look, but he definitely wants to keep looking at Jinyoung’s face.

“So if I were anyone else you wouldn’t have let me kiss you?”

“Correct.”

“Well then, I’m glad to hear it.” Jinyoung brings his hand up to Mark’s head, rubbing his scalp softly. “Does it hurt?” 

Mark’s eyes flutter shut at the touch. “It’s a little sore, but…” he chews on his lip. “We both know I really liked it.” 

“I never would have pegged you to have a hair pulling kink.”

“Neither did I! But then you kept talking about how you had the hots for me dyeing and doing my hair and I thought about how it would feel if you pulled it and I dunno, it turned me on.” Mark glances away bashfully, still gnawing at his lower lip.

“Well, the blonde really looks phenomenal on you. You’re unearthly.”

“I could say the same about you.” 

Jinyoung smiles and rolls his eyes, pressing his forehead up against Mark’s so that their noses are brushing, and he finally feels content, because this is how he imagined it to go in his fantasies, soft, languid kisses morphing into something more heated, more needy.

Mark isn’t a morning person, but if mornings mean riding Jinyoung and cuddle sex, he most definitely doesn’t mind. Jinyoung is still inside him when he checks the time, once sleepy eyes now widening. “Mark -- it’s a long weekend, we have road trip plans with the boys, oh my God, shit.” Without hesitation, he pulls out of Mark, and the smaller boy moans, both out of sensitivity, and out of dissatisfaction (Jinyoung would later tease him with the fact that he has to have a dick in him at all times, but Mark just smacks him and kisses him on their way out the door).

Mark drives them to Jaebum’s flat, as they would all be taking a big van together. Jinyoung’s music is back to his regular pop, if they weren’t on their way to meeting their friends he definitely would be playing bedroom music, but he spares himself and Mark from both popping boners. “Hey, hyung.”

“Yeah?”

“Are we boyfriends?”

“If you want to be.” Mark chuckles and glances over at Jinyoung for a split second before looking back at the road.

“Yeah. I’d like that.”

“Lovebirds!” Bambam screeches. “You’re late!”

Mark rolls his eyes and checks his watch, grabbing his bag from the trunk and tangling his fingers in Jinyoung’s own. “We’re two minutes late. Jackson isn’t even here yet. Give us a break.” He doesn’t miss the way everyone ogles at their hands in satisfaction, and Mark only gravitates closer to Jinyoung, clinging onto him. He smiles when Jinyoung throws his arm around his shoulder, pulling him close to his body.

“We forgive you for being late though, because the sexual tension is a lot  _ less _ suffocating now. Jinyoung was practically undressing you with his eyes and I’m pretty sure at one point he considered getting underneath the table and blowing you, but then he remembered you know, human decency.” Jaebum smacks Jinyoung’s shoulder as form of punishment. 

“It was  _ that _ bad?”

“Really fucking bad. Like. Awful. I was really hoping you guys fucked like animals last night because I didn’t want to deal with you guys like eating each other up while we’re on the road. No fucking like -- handjobs or blowjobs while we’re on the road, please? Save it.”

Jinyoung raises his brow smugly. “Alright.”

(Jaebum doesn’t pick up on how smug Jinyoung looks and sounds. He later discovers Mark sitting on Jinyoung’s lap, bouncing slightly when he looks in the rearview mirror -- Yugyeom is sleeping right next to them, and Youngjae, in the front seat, contemplates saying something, but he changes his mind, urging Jaebum to do the same. Jaebum opens the window to air out the stench of sex, the two just think he needs fresh air.)

Jinyoung later becomes the victim of Jaebum’s clenched jaw, when they’ve all settled down at their pension for the next few days, and Jaebum can’t stop smacking his shoulder. “How,” smack, “could you,” smack, “have sex”, smack, “in my fucking car,” smack, “and expect me not to notice?” smack. 

“You said no blowjobs or handjobs.” Jinyoung shrugs innocently before apologizing. “Sorry, sorry.”

“Don’t get me wrong, I’m happy for you guys, you’ve been making heart eyes at each other for God knows how long. And I get that it’s a new relationship, it’s exciting, you’re totally into each other, can’t keep your hands off each other. I get it, Youngjae and I were like that too. But if our baby is sitting next to you while you have your dick up Mark’s ass one more time, I  _ will _ kill you.”

“Noted.” 

(It’s not until later that Jinyoung realizes Jaebum had brought up Youngjae -- what the fuck? They’re a  _ thing? _ )

**Author's Note:**

> yells. sorry.  
> but hey, i love markjin. come scream with me @yienlove on twitter.


End file.
